The Fire Lord Went Down To Earth Kingdom
by Loupgarrou
Summary: One-shot. Para comemorar o aniversário de um ano da derrota de Ozai, a gaang é convidada para assistir um show em sua homenagem. Lá os nômades hippies se apresentam com uma nova musica, que não poderia ser mais divertida. Self insertion e linguagem vulgar


Disclaimer: Avatar não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de escrever fanfics.

O titulo, em português, é Ozai foi até o reino da terra, e amusica que tem nessa fic é baseada na musica _The devil went down to Georgia, _da _Charlie Danniel's Band _(Pra quem não sabe é a musica que toca quando se enfrenta o Lou no guitar hero III). Fiz essa fic em meia hora, então não esperem muito de mim... Mas, modéstia a parte, até que ficou boa para uma fic escrita durante uma aula de história...

P.s: _**Bla bla bla –**_musica

_(bla bla bla) _– Tradução

"bla bla bla" – fala do personagem

* * *

E com uma piada final, a peça dos atores da ilha Amber acabou e a cortina desceu sobre o palco, sobre uma avalanche de aplausos. O anfiteatro da nação do fogo estava cheio. Todos os ingressos para o grande show para comemorar o primeiro aniversário da derrota de Ozai haviam sido vendidos. No camarote de honra da família real estavam reunidos todos os membros da _Gaang,_ rindo e aplaudindo.

"Essa foi muito boa!" Disse Sokka, enxugando lágrimas de riso do rosto. "Aquele ator que me representa finalmente pegou o espírito da coisa."

"Tem razão. Esse show foi muito melhor do que o da ilha Amber." Disse Suki.

"É... Mas o meu personagem continua sendo uma mulher..." Disse Aang, chateado.

"É por isso que eu gosto tanto desses atores" Disse Toph, rindo

A próxima atração estava sendo anunciada: Será um show musical dos nômades de Omashu, cantando uma musica em homenagem à vitória de Aang.

"Quem são esses caras?" Perguntou Toph.

"Eu também nunca ouvi falar deles..." Comentou Zuko.

"Encontramos eles no caminho de Omashu..." Respondeu Katara.

"Nem me lembre! Fiquei com aquela musica do Túnel secreto na cabeça por meses!" Disse Sokka, se recordando dolorosamente do ocorrido.

Eles continuaram conversando, esperando os nômades aparecerem. Pouco antes do show começar, Katara se levantou, dizendo que precisava ir ao banheiro.

"Vê se volta logo! Logo o show vai começar!" Lembrou Aang para sua namorada.

"Tá bom!" Respondeu Katara.

***

Os nômades entraram no palco sob uma chuva de aplausos. Aang e Sokka notaram que havia um membro a mais no grupo: Um violinista, com os cabelos pretos desalinhados e roupas um pouco surradas e rasgadas artisticamente.

"Ei, vocês querem uns petiscos?" Perguntou Zuko aos seus amigos.

"É... Seria uma boa." Disse Sokka.

"Então eu vou lá pegar pra vocês." Disse Zuko, saindo apressadamente.

Aang de inicio estranhou o fato de Zuko ir pessoalmente buscar os petiços, e não chamar nenhum empregado para fazer isso. Mas essa desconfiança desapareceu de sua mente assim que o show começou.

Eles tocavam uma musica muito animada e rápida, e o violinista era o mais animado e o mais rápido. Ele tocava o violino com extrema perícia e velocidade. E então Chao, o líder dos nômades, começou a cantar.

_**The Fire Lord went down to Earth kin**__**gdom, He was looking people to kill.**_

_**He was in **__**fire, 'cause of the comet in the sky, so he was willing to make a duel.**_

_(O Senhor do fogo foi até o reino da Terra, procurando pessoas para matar._

_Ele estava pegando fogo, por causa do cometa no céu, então ele estava querendo um duelo.)_

_**He found a boy bending all elements and bending it hot.**_

_**He appears to him, in a cloud of smoke and say: "Boy, let me tell you what!**_

_**I guess you didn't know it, but I'm a powerful bender too.**_

_**And if you don't care, I take a dare, and make a bet with you."**_

_(Ele encontrou um menino dominando todos os elementos, e dominando muito bem_

_Ele apareceu para o garoto, em uma nuvem de fumaça e disse: "Garoto me permita dizer isso:_

_Eu acho que você não sabe, mas eu sou um dominador poderoso também._

_E se você não se importa, eu faço uma ousadia, e faço uma aposta com você.")_

"_**You're a pretty good bender, boy,**__** but give Ozai his due.**_

_**I bet this crown made of gold against your soul,**_

'_**cause I think I'm better than you."**_

_("Você é um bom dominador, mas dê para Ozai o seu crédito._

_Eu aposto essa coroa feita de ouro contra sua alma,_

_Porque eu acho que sou melhor do que você.")_

_**And the boy says: "My name's Aang, and this might be a sin,**_

_**But I take your bet, you're gone regret, 'CAUSE I'M THE BEST THAT'S EVER BEEN!"**_

_(E o garoto disse: "Meu nome é Aang, e isso pode ser um pecado,_

_Mas eu aceito sua aposta, você vai se arrepender, PORQUE EU SOU O MELHOR QUE JÁ HOUVE!")_

_**And the bending battle begins and it was very hard.**_

'_**Cause hell's broken loose on Earth kingdom and Ozai give the cards.**_

_**If you win you take this shinny crown made of gold,**_

_**But if you lost, Ozai get's your SOOOOUL!!!**_

_(E a batalha de dominadores começou, e estava muito difícil._

_Porque as portas do inferno se abriram no reino da Terra e Ozai dava as cartas._

_Se você vencer, você ganha essa brilhante coroa de ouro,_

_Mas se você perder, Ozai pega sua AAAALMA!!!)_

_**The fire lord claps his hand and says: "I'll start this show."**_

_**And fire flew of his fingertips when he hit Aang with his blow.**_

_**Than he take a breath and made an evil hiss.**_

_**Than a team of firebenders join him, and they looked something like this!**_

_(O senhor do fogo bateu palmas e disse eu vou começar o show._

_E fogo saiu das pontas de seus dedos quando ele acertou Aang com seu golpe._

_Então ele tomou fôlego e fez um assobio maligno._

_E um time de dobradores de fogo se juntaram a eles, e eles se pareciam com isso!)_

E então o violinista fez um solo incrível. A platéia ia à loucura. E quando o violinista se ajoelhou na parte do palco perto da platéia enquanto fazia seu solo, as garotas da platéia saíram correndo para tentar tocá-lo, estendendo as mãos e pulando feito loucas. Depois de um longo e excelente solo, a musica recomeçou:

_**When Ozai finished his attack, Aang says: "You'**__**re pretty good, old moron.**_

_**Now stand here like that, and let me show you how it's done!"**_

_(Quando Ozai terminou seu ataque, Aang disse: "Você é realmente bom, velho trouxa._

_Agora fique parado ai assim, e me deixe te mostrar como se faz!")_

_**Fire on the mountain!**_

_**Ozai in the house of the rising Sun!**_

_**Azula on the fire and baking slow!**_

_**Jun, does your dog bite? "No, child, no!"**_

_(Fogo na montanha!_

_Ozai na casa do sol nascente!_

_Azula no fogo e cozinhando lentamente!_

_Jun, seu cachorro morde? "Não, criança, não!")_

E o solo de violino recomeçou, mais rápido e "aniquilador" do que nunca. Parecia até que estava saindo fumaça das cordas do violino (o violinista devia ser um dominador de fogo). Só pelo solo de violino, dava para entender que Aang deu uma surra no senhor do fogo. Quando o solo exterminador acabou, a musica recomeçou pela última vez:

_**Ozai bow his head, 'cause He knew that He been beat.**_

_**He lay that golden crown in the ground at Aang's feet.**_

_**And Aang says: "Just come back whenever you want to try again.**_

_**I told you once, you son of… I'M THE BEST THAT'S EVER BEEN!**_

_(Ozai abaixou sua cabeça, porque ele sabia que tinha sido derrotado._

_Ele jogou aquela coroa dourada no chão aos pés de Aang._

_E Aang disse: "Volte qualquer hora se você quiser tentar de novo._

_Eu te avisei uma vez, seu filho da... EU SOU O MELHOR QUE JÁ HOUVE!)_

_**Fire on the mountain!**_

_**Ozai in the house of the rising sun!**_

_**Azula on the fire and baking slow!**_

_**Jun, does your dog bites? "No, child, no!"**_

_(Fogo na montanha!_

_Ozai na casa do sol nascente!_

_Azula no fogo e cozinhando lentamente!_

_Jun, seu cachorro morde? "Não, criança, não!")_

Com um solo final de violino, a musica acabou e uma tempestade de aplausos e assobios caiu para os nômades. As pessoas dos camarotes atiravam flores nos artistas. Depois de um série de reverências, os nômades se retiraram, sendo aplaudidos de pé por mais uns longos minutos.

"Caramba!" Disse Aang. "Não foi desse jeito que as coisas aconteceram, mas eu gostei." Disse Aang, sorrindo.

"Quem era aquele cara?" Perguntou Sokka. "O violinista... Eu não me lembro de tê-lo visto junto com os nômades quando os encontramos perto de Omashu...

"Era eu! Fazendo uma participação especial na fic!" Disse uma voz vinda do céu.

"Loupgarrou? O que você tá fazendo aqui?" Perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Ora, eu nunca fiz uma fic com self insertion! Eu queria ver como é que é." Disse a voz do céu.

"Acho que não faz muito seu estilo, se quer saber..." Comentou Toph.

"Ei! Você fez todas aquelas garotas ficarem loucas por você de propósito!" Exclamou Sokka, indignado. "E eu achando que não tinha como você se afundar mais"

"Olha lá como fala! Na próxima fic eu posso colocar você numa situação bem constrangedora!" Disse a voz do céu.

Sokka congelou com a ameaça e não falou mais.

"Quero só ver o que os leitores vão dizer sobre isso..." Disse Aang.

"Espero que seja coisa boa." Disse Loupgarrou no céu. "Bem, agora tenho que ir. Preciso terminar de escrever essa fic. Tchau!"

A voz no céu não falou mais, então eles deduziram que o autor voltou ao mundo real para terminar essa fic maluca.

***

Katara e Zuko chegaram logo depois, ambos respirando com dificuldade e com olhar meio sonolento.

"Ei onde vocês estavam?" Perguntou Aang. "Vocês perderam uma tremenda musica, e a patética tentativa do autor de fazer uma fic com self insertion."

"É que... A fila do banheiro tava enorme..." Respondeu Katara, nervosamente.

"É... A fila dos salgadinhos também tava enorme..." Disse Zuko, distribuindo os petiscos para todos.

Ninguém mais tocou no assunto, pois acabaram de anunciar a próxima atração (um show de equilibrismo de Bosco, o Urso). Porém, quando Zuko se sentou ao lado de Toph, ela perguntou sussurrando para ele:

"Fala sério... O que você e a Katara estavam fazendo?"

"Eu... Eu já disse... Estávamos..." Respondeu Zuko, nervoso.

"Eu sei que está mentindo... Nem precisaria da dominação de terra para deduzir isso." Sussurrou Toph.

Zuko corou violentamente. "A idéia não foi minha! É tudo culpa desse Loupgarrou! Quem ele pensa que é?"

"Sei lá... O escritor da Fic?" Disse Toph, sorrindo. "Agora me conta o que vocês fizeram."

Zuko bufou e respondeu baixinho: "Se eu te dissesse, o autor teria que classificar essa fic como M..."

Toph riu. "Só o Loupgarrou mesmo para fazer uma fic maluca como essa..."

O show continuou até de madrugada, mas Zuko e Katara passaram mais tempo olhando um para o outro furtivamente do que olharam para o show.

**FIM**

* * *

Caramba! Eu nunca pensei em fazer uma fic assim... Bem... Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem Reviews, Falou?

P.s: Não, eu nunca nem cheguei perto de um violino na vida, mas eu adoraria aprender a tocar.


End file.
